


Me You

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [4]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghwa's Wednesday takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me You

**Author's Note:**

> It won't stop.   
> Sorry not sorry..

Jonghwa had been sure he was late for Kyungtak's performance (again) but when he'd gotten to the park, there was no one there. It felt a bit odd and at first Jonghwa just assumed that he was late but it was almost 6pm so maybe there wouldn't be any performance today.  
  
It made Jonghwa feel a bit sad. He'd looked forward to Kyungtak's performance.   
  
Just as he was about to leave, someone sat down on the bench beside him but it wasn't until they began to speak that Jonghwa turned to look at them.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't perform today," Kyungtak said and Jonghwa turned to look at him, eyes widening. "I have a sore throat today and figured that it'd be a good time to take a day off."  
  
"Oh no don't worry," Jonghwa said quickly, waving his hands. "I- uh, I wouldn't compete with an injury either." Well that was a lie, because he'd competed with injuries, but Kyungtak didn't need to know that.  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe you," Kyungtak said, a light hearted grin on his lips. "But don't worry, I'll be back on Saturday hopefully, without a sore throat."  
  
"Don't perform if you still have a sore throat," Jonghwa said and Kyungtak nodded seriously.  
  
"I won't," he said, "wouldn't risk my voice."  
  
Good, Jonghwa thought, a small smile tugging on his lips. He fumbled a little with his fingers, twirling his thumbs nervously and he kept his gaze locked on his hands.   
  
"Am I making you nervous?" Kyungtak suddenly asked and all blood in Jonghwa's body rushed to his face. What the- How would he even answer this!??!  
  
"A l-l-little," he replied, cursing himself for stuttering. "I-I mean you're like a real performer and I just- I mean I am very b-bad at people I'm sorry I'll just leave sorry," he blabbered and made an attempt at getting up to leave but Kyungtak grabbed his wrist.  
  
"You don't have to leave," he said and Jonghwa just sat down again. He'd given up. Everything was useless. He'd made a fool out of himself. "I understand what you're trying to say but you don't have to be nervous, I'm a very nice guy."  
  
Jonghwa only nodded, keeping his head low in an attempt to hide his face.  
  
"I think you're cute," Kyungtak continued and Jonghwa snapped his head up, his whole face heating up again. "We should meet up sometime and talk more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, just talk," Kyungtak shrugged. "Like, what's your hobby?"  
  
"Mine?" Kyungtak nodded. "Uh... I like cooking... I don't really have much time because I practice so much and I'm often on a diet but I cook for my roommate... He likes food and I... like feeding him?"  
  
"That's very nice of you," Kyungtak said, grinning. "Is he the one you brought along last time?"  
  
"Yeah that's Jun," Jonghwa said, nodding his head. "He's a university student."  
  
"Oh that's nice. Where does he study?"  
  
"At Yonsei."  
  
"Really?" Jonghwa nodded. "I study there too!"  
  
"You do?" Now it was Kyungtak's turn to nod. "Jun studies dance and acting."  
  
"Wow that's cool, I just study music," Kyungtak said, grinning sheepishly. "But hey, speaking of music. Have you heard of Pro C?"  
  
"Uh, no?" Jonghwa said, furrowing his brows and tried to remember if he'd heard of Pro C.  
  
"Here, you should hear their cover of San E's Me You," Kyungtak said, taking out his earphones, plugging them into his phone and handed one of the in-ears to Jonghwa. It turned out that Pro C's music was hiphop music, he should have known because they made a cover on Me You, but Jonghwa had to admit that they were good, really good.  
  
This wasn't really how Jonghwa had imagined his Wednesday to turn out. He'd expected to listen to some live music before going home, not sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kyungtak, sharing earphones.


End file.
